


Happy Bite Day

by Yume_no_Tsubasa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 01:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_no_Tsubasa/pseuds/Yume_no_Tsubasa
Summary: Mao is reliable, hard working and honest.But even he has one or two secrets that only someone special knows about.Or the Mao is more kinky than you thought fic no one asked for





	Happy Bite Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> First of Happy Birthday Mao my little sunshine!  
> This years present for you is nothing else but Ritsu himself!
> 
> It's been ages since I last wrote a whole fic but I wanted to do something for Maos birthday.  
> They are already dating in here and have done some experimenting together.

Sitting on the soft sheets of the bed in the moonlight illuminated room two set of eyes were watching closely the stars in the night sky. Somewhere down the hall the old grandfather clock sounded off and announced the new day.

"Happy Birthday Maa-kun~" Said Ritsu in a soft voice, eyes with a loving gaze now only looking at the softly blushing red head in front of him. "Thank you Ritchan." Mao leaned into the gentle hand placed on his cheek, both young man taking their time to bath in each others presence. Leaning on Ritsus shoulder Mao closed his eyes for a minute. "Ritchan, can I wish for something?" "Anything."

Mao worried at his lip for a second, green eyes looking straight into red ones. "Bite me please." A surprised look flashed over Ritsus face before Mao continued to speak. "I don't want to be afraid anymore of sharp things, that's why... Please?" "If you are sure then I'll do it Maa-kun~" Ritsus soft voice helped his boyfriend to relax. Unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders he bared his neck.

Kissing up the tender, sun kissed skin Ritsu made sure to leave some marks. Fangs gently scraped over untouched skin and Mao felt a shiver ran down his spine. Heart beating loudly in his ears he leaned more into the soft touch, waiting for Ritsus fangs to pierce him, to feel him hold him tightly and- oh. Feeling a hand palming him through his pants he couldn't hold back the moan that forced it's way out.  
"You are hard Maa-kun~ Does the thought of me biting you turn you on~?" Unfair, Ritsu used his sultry bedroom voice and he knew that Mao was weak to it. Looking to the side he breathed out a "maybe...", a weak attempt of denial considering he was hard already and his pants uncomfortably tight.  
Feeling hands slide up his chest he trembled and sighed. "Ritchan please..." They didn't need more words, Ritsu quickly removed Maos remaing clothes and his own. Gentle but passionate kisses between them were exchanged and a dance of tounges made them grind their hips against each other.  
Loosening from each other Ritsu took a look at the boy underneath him. Flushed cheeks and glossy eyes and lips decorated sun kissed skin and Maos red hair has fallen out of his signature clip. Holding up his arms and leaning down Ritsu whispered hot and needy into his ear. "Maa-kun let me drink from you~" The moan he received sounded like the sweetest melody in Ritsus ears. Feeling his own erection come to live he reached under his bed the red eyed boy pulled out lube and a short rope from one of the drawers, sending Mao into a state of anticipation just from the thought of what was going to happen. Securing Maos wrist to his bedframe with uttermost care the red head tugged on them, noticing with a smile that they won't come loose in any way.  
Ritsus lips have found their way to his skin once again, licking and nibbing on his neck with the intention of teasing and working him up. Rolling his hips into the air and meeting nothing his rhythm was only stopped by Ritsus lubed fingers pressing inside him.  
Moaning and spreading his legs further apart he urged his lover to spread him wider and touch him deeper. Maos whines from the loss of Ritsus fingers was soon replaced by a high moan when he felt him push inside, blood pumping through his veins and heartbeat loud in his ears he felt a wave of ecstasy crash through him when Ritsu finally sank in his fangs. Drinking the sweet liquid that spilled into his mouth the raven haired boy held tightly onto the sheets to not lose his control over this addicting taste.  
The momentary pain he felt at first was replaced by pleasure seeping into every part of his body, every place Ritsu touched. "R-Ritcha~hn!" It was intense and Mao felt like loosing his mind more with every bit Ritsus cock sank into him until he was entirely sheathed inside. Licking up and sealing the small, circular wounds ruby colored eyes that seemed to have gained a more vibrant shade, stared into a set of brilliant emeralds with a hunger that ignited a fire inside Mao. Rolling his hips he arched his off the matress, feeling stuffed full in all the right ways. Slowly thrusting into the tight heat Ritsu could feel Maos body clinging to him, unwilling to let him go. Legs wrapped around his back he leaned in to place more possessive marks on the younger ones body. Stronger thrusts let Mao throw his head back, broken praises and declarations of love between moans spilling out. Feeling his boyfriends fangs against his skin again made him tremble with a want he hasn't felt before, a bite to his neck, not enough to break skin, made him tighten around his lover who kept on steadily fucking him. Pulling on his wrist he could feel his entire body rocking and while he was sure that he looked like a mess he felt to good to care. Their moans and panting combined into a melody of pleasure and their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat that glistened in the moonlight. The kiss they exchanged was messy and tastes faintly like iron which none of them minded. Mao closed his eyes, feeling with every time Ritsu was stroking his prostate a familiar heat building up inside him.  
"Ritchan I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum!" His orgasmn hitting him Mao painted their chests in hot streaks of white, hearing Ritsus breath become more erratic and thrusts loosing precision he pulled him close. Still sensitive from his high Mao cried out sweetly, sounds only muffled when both engulfed themselves in passionate kisses again. A loud groan and stuttering of Ritsus hips signaled that he was close to the edge. Moaning hot needy into his ear Mao held Ritsu close with his legs. "Ritchan, cum in me!" That was enough to push Ritsu over the edge, burried deep inside his boyfriend he moaned loudly before collapsing on top of him.

Both taking their time to calm down Ritsu slowly slipped out of Mao and undid the rope around his wrist. Gently massaging the hand he pressed soft kisses to the newly forming bruises. Gentle hands wiped away the hair that stuck to his face and he grabbed a few tissues to wipe them clean.  
"Ritchan..." Smiling softly Maos body felt like jelly, shacky hand reaching up to his love. Carefully pulling Mao into his lap Ritsu wrapped him into a clean sheat, kissing him gently on the forehead. "Are you ok Maa-kun?" A hint of worry in his voice as he held the red head gently in his arms. "Mhm, just a bit tired." Leaning his head on Ritsus shoulder he closed his eyes, the bites on his body and his wrists starting to sting in a pleasant way. Maybe he was a masochist after all? "You know... I think I might be still afraid of sharp things." Green eyes looking up into red ones he relaxed more and leaned into the gentle touch against his cheek. "But I think, I might have a thing for your bites." Now blushing softly Mao felt his body react again and was sure Ritsu noticed as well. A soft yawn escaped a tired Ritsu, followed by a toothy grin. "Let's rest a bit and get you something to drink." Shifting a little Ritsu whispered sweetly into Maos ear. "I'll gladly do whatever Maa~kun wishes for his birthday afterwards~"  
Pressing his legs together and feeling an all to familiar heat rise in him Mao licked his lips.

"Yeah, let's do that Ritchan."

**Author's Note:**

> As I already mentioned it's been forever since I have written anything and it's my first time publishing smut.  
> I hope you still enjoyed this little fic!


End file.
